


Figuring It Out

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Nolan, Pining, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Nolan and Scott’s relationship develops in ways Nolan never expected.





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who wanted “Things you said in front of other people” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

It’s never meant to happen, this thing between them. Nolan hadn’t been planning on getting involved with anyone, least of all Scott McCall. He’s still trying to figure out his place in this town, and with the pack.

He supposes that’s where Scott comes in. He’d been one of the first people to come to Nolan after the dust settled and see how he was doing. He seemed to understand Nolan’s complicated feelings about losing Gabe. Gabe made bad choices, but he was still his friend. His best friend. And he’d been shot down at the order of someone he trusted.

Scott checks in on him a lot after that. Sometimes it’s just emails or phone calls. Especially once Nolan goes off to college and winds up on his own. It's not too far from Beacon Hills though, so sometimes Scott will stop by when he’s in town. He’ll bring dinner and they’ll put on a movie. Nolan is always surprised how easy it is. How relaxed he finds himself around Scott. He supposes that’s just the effect Scott has on people.

It’s surprising when one night before Scott leaves he leans in and kisses Nolan. It’s just a quick brush of lips before Scott is pulling back with an easy grin, but it still leaves Nolan’s head spinning. He says goodbye to Scott and walks in a trance to his room. Once he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, he brings a hand up to his lips, and he smiles.

They don’t talk about it. But it keeps happening. Until it evolves to heated make out sessions on the couch and then some of the best sex Nolan has ever had. Nolan comes to crave Scott’s touch, and it scares him. He’s never cared for someone like this. And the fact that it could be temporary terrifies him.

It’s six months into it that Scott asks Nolan to come home over his break. Nolan has no real reason to say no. It’s just more time to spend with Scott, but also with the pack. Who still have no idea what’s going on between them. The thought of having to pretend he hasn’t fallen head over hills for Scott makes his stomach turn. But Scott sounds so hopeful that he just can’t say no.

It’s worth it to see the pleased smile Scott gives him when he walks into Derek’s house. He only gets a moment in Scott’s arms before he’s pulled away by Liam, who immediately starts chastising him for not visiting more often.

Lydia gives him a look that has him wanting to squirm under her gaze, “He’s clearly been busy.”

“And spending a lot of time with Scott,” Theo says.

“What?” Nolan asks, hating how his voice rises around the one simple word.

Scott slips an arm across his shoulder, “I’ve told them we’ve been hanging out.”

“That and you two kind of reek of each other,” Malia says. “Your scent has been strong on him for months.”

Nolan really hates the way this conversation is going. He looks to Scott, who seems completely unphased. “That’s what happens when you’re dating,” Scott tells them.

Nolan tries not to react, even if his mind is screaming about the word dating. Nolan supposes that’s what they’ve been doing. They just never put a label on it, and Nolan was never sure how serious Scott was. But of course it makes sense. Scott’s really never done casual. And oh god, he’s been dating Scott McCall for six months.

He feels a hand on his cheek and looks up to see Scott looking at him, a concerned frown on his face. “Nolan? Are you alright?”

“I love you,” Nolan blurts out.

Scott’s eyes widen in surprise, which quickly vanishishes, to be replaced by a happy smile. He leans down and kisses him softly. “I love you too.”

Later that night, when they’re curled up in Scott’s old bed, Scott looks down at him, his face amused. “You didn’t know we were dating, did you?”

“We never talked about it,” Nolan says. “I knew we were something, but after that first time you kissed me we never put a label on it. I wanted us to be dating, but I also didn’t want to bring it up if you didn’t want to talk about. Which I realize now was stupid. But I was just happy being with you, knowing that you actually wanted me. I didn’t want to lose you. You’re not mad, are you?”

“No, I’m not mad. It makes sense now that you were worried about coming here.” Scott runs his hand up and down Nolan’s arm. “We’ll just have to make a promise to actually talk about things in the future.”

Nolan leans up and kisses him, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
